Amour Fraternel
by Maxouille
Summary: Malcolm x Reese
1. Chapter 1

Vaine Tentative de Traduction

Essai vain n°1

Deconstructive Reconstruction

Chapitre 1

-Quelle est la probabilité que Maman nous vire pour ça ?

-Prenons les 100 dernières conneries qu'on a faites : 50 pour moi, et 50 pour toi. Maman a riposté en me virant 5 fois, m'a gueulé dessus 50 autres fois en les assortissant de punitions diverses et variées. Toi, Maman t'a viré 8 fois, et t'a gueulé dessus 50 fois.

-J'ai 8 grosses conneries et 42 pas graves, toi t'en a eu 13 questions grosses, et 37 pour les petites. Elle m'a viré 4 fois sur 5 pour les grosses, et toi, 5 fois sur 8 pour les grosses aussi. Puisqu'on aura probablement la même punition, on a seulement 19% de chances qu'elle nous vire pour une connerie aussi grosse, ce qui veut dire qu'on a 81% de chances qu'on finisse coincés avec Maman.

-Si on se fait vraiment virer, tu te retrouveras à te battre contre les ratons laveurs pour les ordures, et moi, je m'endormirais sur le trottoir en ayant du chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que c'est pas l'idéal. Mais, il y a déjà 100% de chances pour qu'elle nous gueule dessus, et si par chance, elle ne nous vire pas, ça veut dire qu'elle continuera de nous gueuler dessus tout en faisant de notre vie un enfer le total du temps additionnel moyen de nos expulsions, qui est d'environ 18,3 heures. Franchement, c'est perdant-perdant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux un moment.

«-Mais on le fait toujours, hein ? demanda Reese.

-Bien sûr.» Malcolm lui sourit.

:-:-:-:

-Reese. La voix de Malcolm se transformait en un gémissement plaintif.

-On dit rien, répondit Reese.

-Reese, c'est vraiment devenu incontrôlable, ils _l'ont marqué_. C'était définitivement un gémissement, transformant la plainte en un argument irréfutable. Comment veux-tu que Maman ne le trouve _pas _?

Ils se taisaient alors que les pas de leur mère frappaient le sol. Ses pas semblaient résonner, vibrer sur le plancher, alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

-Diversion ! chuchota bruyamment Reese à son frère, alors que son idée était compressée avec hâte dans un seul mot.

-Les garçons ! cria leur mère.

Reese et Malcolm se regardèrent. Malcolm avait la mauvaise habitude de peser le pour et le contre de chaque chose, les avantages et les inconvénients et les statistiques et les possibilités, ce qui est en soi assez utile pour les sciences, mais totalement contre-productif pour s'extirper des ennuis dans lesquels on s'est fourré.

-Et si elle le savait déjà ? C'est pour ça qu'elle crie ! pleurnicha Malcolm.

Il essaya de convaincre son frère. C'est peut-être mieux si on lui dit maintenant !

-Non !

Reese attrapa Malcolm par les épaules, le secouant brutalement.

Malcolm déblatérait ses mots frénétiquement, tandis que sa mère s'arrêtait à leur porte.

-Laisse-moi partir ! J'te l'dis, elle va être tellement énervée si ...

Les yeux écarquillés de désespoir, Reese le fit taire d'un baiser.

Malcolm réussit à libérer un «Imbécile !» étouffé, tout droit dans la bouche de Reese avant que la porte ne claque contre le mur en s'ouvrant.

Malcolm rencontra le regard en coin de sa mère, et pendant un instant, elle sembla parfaitement _surprise_. Surprise comme une personne normale, même pas comme la manière spéciale Maman pour dire qu'elle est surprise («Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait ça !»), mais plus comme une colère atroce qui ressemblerait légèrement au choc. Bien qu'elle se reprit rapidement, cette milliseconde d'émotions remplit Malcolm d'une telle victoire qu'il décida instantanément de suivre le plan de Reese, quel qu'il puisse être.

-Eh bien, dit-elle, _excusez_-moi.

-Oh ! Maman ! Reese repoussa d'un coup Malcolm. La tête baissée, traînant ses pieds sur le plancher, il bredouilla. On-On t'avait pas vu.

Suivant les événements d'un œil, passant de Reese au visage de sa mère, Malcolm pensa que l'exagération habituelle de son frère semblait parfaitement coller à la situation, et il suivit le mouvement. « Ou-Ouais. On était juste ... ». Reese et lui s'échangèrent un regard confus, dans une synchronisation parfaite, résultant d'années de pratique.

-J'veux dire, c'est pas c'que tu crois !

Leur mère croisa ses bras, plissant des yeux. Elle était en train de penser – ce qui était effrayant en soi – mais elle le faisait silencieusement. S'il y avait bien une chose pire que d'avoir leur mère leur criant immédiatement dessus, c'était d'avoir leur mère silencieuse assez longtemps pour s'imaginer les pires tortures avant d'exploser en hurlant. Le regard qui suivit entre Malcolm et Reese fut rempli cette fois de peur. Soudainement, les rouages du cerveau de Lois s'arrêtèrent, les muscles de son visage se détendant juste assez pour se transformer tout de suite en un sourire horriblement calme.

-Dans la cuisine. Maintenant, dit-elle, déjà en route vers la cuisine.

-C'est quoi ton plan ? chuchota Malcolm à l'oreille de Reese alors qu'ils suivaient à la trace leur mère de leur démarche funèbre. Reese, apparemment captivé d'être le seul à pouvoir les sortir de la mouise, sourit simplement, gardant sa fierté intérieure.

-Très bien, lui souffla Malcolm, ne me dit rien. Abruti.

Ils s'assirent ensemble d'un côté de la table, leur mère plantée de l'autre côté.

-Toi. Lois pointa son doigt sur Reese. Expliques-toi.

-Malcolm et moi, on s'aime, répondit calmement Reese. La façon de le dire était plutôt directe, il n'y avait pas d'autres chemins pour y arriver, c'était la meilleure façon pour qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, mais la performance de son frère était parfaite, et Malcolm était tellement impressionné par la capacité de Reese à mentir qu'il ne prêta presque pas attention à la réplique de sa mère :

-Et toi, Malcolm ?»

-Ouais, dit Malcolm, soucieux de garder la même intonation. On s'aime.

-Vous vous aimez, hein ?

Les garçons hochèrent solennellement de la tête.

Les yeux de Lois se rétrécirent et sa langue passant sur ses dents du haut était visible à travers ses lèvres.

-D'accord, très bien. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer, mais si vous voulez jouer, alors on va jouer. Pour l'instant. Vous voulez être un couple ? Parfait. Mes félicitations. Vous êtes un couple. Alors à partir de maintenant, vous allez faire tout ce que les couples normaux font, vous comporter comme tous les couples normaux le font, vous disputer comme tous les couples normaux le font. Vous allez fêter vos anniversaires, la Saint-Valentin, et vous dormirez dans le même lit. Vu que vous en aurez besoin, je vous donne un portable, et j'espère que vous le savourerez, je ne vous ai pas élevé comme des sauvages. Vous cuisinerez, nettoierez, et vous prendrez en charge les besoins de l'autre. L'argent que vous gagnerez sera mis en commun, et vous n'achèterez rien sans le consentement de l'autre. Et bien que vous continuerez à vivre sous ce toit, ne vous attendez pas à ce que Maman prenne soin de vous. Je ne vous ferais pas à manger, ne repasserais vos vêtements, et ne vous lèverais pas pour l'école : l'autre est là pour ça. Et à partir de maintenant, et ce, jusqu'à ce que ça se termine, pour tous les autres services que je serais susceptible de vous fournir, j'attends de vous que vous payez une pension. Rien de déraisonnable, seulement cent dollars par mois. C'est compris ?

Malcolm, l'incrédulité grandissant de plus en plus à mesure que sa mère parlait, frappa du poing sur la table et ouvrit la bouche pour contester. Reese, cependant, sourit à sa mère en signe de défi, attrapa la main de Malcolm et enroula ses doigts autour des siens. Malcolm ayant pensé que son frère abandonnerait, lança à Reese un regard de pure horreur. Soutenant le regard, ils communiquèrent avec leurs yeux, un langage des plus silencieux qui se produisait parfois assez rapidement pour que leur mère ne puisse rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

Après une violente contraction et une subite détente des sourcils, un plissement du front, et un clignement éclair des yeux, les épaules de Malcolm s'effondrèrent sous le poids de la défaite.

-Ouais Maman, dit Reese victorieusement. On comprend.

Quand Hal traîna des pieds avec lassitude dans la cuisine, usé par son travail, Lois lui sourit largement.

-Pourquoi ne diriez-vous pas à votre père la fantastique nouvelle ?

Malcolm écarquilla les yeux et Reese ouvrit grand la bouche.

_On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour rendre Maman totalement dingue, surtout si ça doit la détourner de quelque chose qui la rendrait encore plus cinglée – hey, dans un certain sens, on en deviendrait presque délicats et gentils, non ? Et d'ailleurs, Maman est forte. Mais c'est vrai que c'est différent avec Papa. C'est comme avec Reese, qui peut pas cogner Stevie parce qu'il est en fauteuil roulant. Papa est instable émotionnellement. C'est un genre de coup bas, de faire se sentir vraiment mal une personne comme ça._

-On … va commencer à payer une pension, essaya Malcolm, jetant en même temps des regards inquiets à sa mère.

Lois l'ignora en disant :

-Les garçons ont dit qu'ils s'aimaient.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû être assez bêtes pour essayer ce vieux plan. Dites simplement à votre mère ce que vous avez fait pour en finir avec ça, _rapidement_ et _sans douleur_.

-Non, Hal. Ils ont dit qu'ils _s'aimaient_.

-Qu'ils s'aiment. Comme … Hal fit un geste dans le vide. Lois acquiesça. Comme un automate, Hal s'assit à côté d'elle, et fixa vaguement un point entre ses fils, qui se lâchèrent la main, et partirent sans un mot dans leur chambre. Leur déplacement incita Hal à regarder doucement sa femme. Avec un air de tristesse affligée, il lui dit :

-Tu sais, mon cousin Maureen a fait la même chose avec mon cousin Rory … Ça serait pas ironique si quelque chose de ce genre était génétique ?

-Oh, Hal, ils n'ont rien du tout ! Ils se moquent de nous ! Ils essayent de nous empêcher de savoir quelque chose, c'est juste que je ne peux pas mettre le doigt sur quoi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que dans quelques jours, ils lâchent l'affaire.

:-:-:-:

La nuit qui suivit força Malcolm à migrer dans le lit de Reese. Dewey laissa s'échapper un long, bruyant, et heureux soupir comme il le fait toujours quand un de ses frères est dehors (volontairement ou non, d'ailleurs) et donc hors de son lit. Il étendit ses bras et ses jambes et les bougea comme pour faire un ange dans la neige.

Ce genre de comportement vaudrait probablement un «Tais-toi, Dewey», en tout cas, dans des circonstances normales. Avoir à partager son lit, après que Malcolm ait grandi habitué à le faire avec son petit frère, et Reese qui a toujours eu son propre lit, toutefois, ne sont _pas _des circonstances normales. Malcolm écopa de deux coups de pieds dans le tibia, un genou dans le ventre, un coude dans les côtes, et les pieds gelés de Reese contre ses cuisses. Reese en retour, et pas entièrement dû à un accident, eu un coup de tête dans le nez, un coup de poing dans l'œil, et une bonne griffure dans le dos. Ils se fixaient intensément dans le noir, sur le point de se déchirer et de faire chambre à par-

Le soupir de contentement de Dewey arriva _vraiment_ au mauvais moment.

Les visages de Malcolm et Reese se détendirent, et ils se sourirent. Ils sortirent tous les deux silencieusement de dessous leurs couvertures.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Dewey.

-On va dans le garage, répondit honnêtement Malcolm.

Les yeux de Dewey exprimèrent la plus brève lueur de suspicion, mais, fatigué et ayant un lit pour lui tout seul, il retourna simplement à son oreiller.

Ça prit une bonne partie de la nuit, mais tout ce déroula selon le plan.

-Dors bien, Dewey, dit Reese. Malcolm et lui retournèrent se coucher. Et cette fois, complètement crevés, se blottirent confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

:-:-:-:

Bien qu'elle avait juré qu'elle ne les lèverait pas pour l'école, Lois ne put s'empêcher de leur demander le matin suivant :

-Alors, comment avez-vous dor- Oh ! Mon Dieu !

Malcolm et Reese se réveillèrent à son cri. Ils s'assirent encore endormis et jetèrent un regard à Dewey.

-Tu devrais être fière de nous, Maman, dit Malcolm. On a bossé ensemble. Il sourit tendrement à son petit frère sanglé à son lit, qui était suspendu verticalement au milieu de la chambre, précisément 15 centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il faut simplement avoir assez de poulies, et une quantité suffisante de corde, expliqua Malcolm.

-Décrochez-le. Maintenant, dit Lois.

-La veine dans son cou palpite. On devrait probablement faire ce qu'elle dit, chuchota Malcolm à Reese.

Reese acquiesça.

-Comment est-ce qu'on le décroche ? Ils regardèrent leur mère, qui tapait du pied. Ils se chuchotèrent rapidement quelque chose.

-Très bien, dit Reese à voix haute, Maman, on pense qu'on peut soit sauver le lit, ou Dewey, mais on peut pas garantir les deux ...

Son hurlement rendit presque l'exploit insipide.

Peu enthousiastes par l'idée de devoir dépasser leur mère pour pouvoir sortir, ils suivirent finalement la corde qui passait par la fenêtre pour descendre par l'arbre à laquelle elle était attachée.

Ça prit quinze minutes pour faire redescendre le lit, le remettre droit, et libérer Dewey.

Finalement, c'était pas aussi nul que ça en avait l'air, ils insistèrent même sur le fait que Dewey était habitué à être oublié par ses parents dans un coin de la maison, et il savait comment dormir debout. Vraiment, c'était l'une des plus gentilles choses méchantes qu'ils lui avaient faites. Néanmoins, les oreilles de sa mère frétillaient, alors Malcolm et Reese habillèrent Dewey et prirent soin de lui faire son petit déjeuner avant même de penser au leur. Dewey, appréciant l'attention, leur promis d'oublier l'incident si ils lui payaient une glace en rentrant de l'école.

En fait, du moins cette fois, Dewey ne leur en voulait pas – il pouvait vraiment dormir debout sans problème – mais il comptait les exploiter autant qu'il le pouvait.

Dewey gambadait déjà dehors au moment où Malcolm et Reese mettaient leurs chaussures.

-Vos mains, leur dit Lois juste avant qu'ils ne partent.

Reese et Malcolm la fixèrent avec des yeux vides. Malcolm lui demanda finalement : -Quoi ?

-Vos mains, répéta-t-elle.

C'étaient des paroles complètement hasardeuses que Malcolm, essayant vainement de replacer dans le contexte de leur conversation de la veille, comprit enfin. Il rit, mal à l'aise.

-Oh, allez !

-Vos mains, exigea-t-elle, plus fort.

Malcolm soupira et prit la main de Reese dans la sienne.

Lois les laissa réfléchir au problème, avant de partir.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une insupportable corvée que de tenir la main de la personne qu'on aime.

:-:-:-:

-Très bien, pas de problème, annonça Malcolm. On sort de la maison, jusqu'à être hors de vue, et après, on se lâche.

Habilement, ils suivirent le plan, relâchant leurs mains moites dans l'air frais du matin. Alors que la transpiration commençait seulement à quitter leurs doigts, ils entendirent un sifflement. Ils marchèrent plus vite quand ils virent leur père qui conduisait aussi doucement qu'ils marchaient. Ils savaient ce que leur mère lui avait dit, mais ils réalisèrent que leur père ne devait pas _vraiment _penser qu'ils simulaient. Hal continua de conduire aussi lentement, essayant de les regarder le moins souvent possible. Reese et Malcolm étaient embarrassés d'avoir embarrassé leur père. La situation était comique, chacun évitant le regard des autres.

-Les garçons, appela-t-il au travers de la vitre baissée, attirant leur attention en faisant des gestes grotesques, tout en pointant son doigt dans leur direction. Ses fils grognèrent et se reprirent la main. Les yeux de Hal tressautèrent, alors qu'il lança un regard des plus rapide à ses enfants.

-Très bien. Et avec ça, Hal remonta sa vitre, et se remit à conduire à une vitesse normale.

Ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent à nouveau une voix :

-Pourquoi … vous vous … tenez la main ? demanda Stevie, tout en roulant à leur côté.

-Maman avait peur que Reese se paume sur le chemin de l'école.

Avec un regard, Reese pinça la hanche de Malcolm, qui rétorqua en lui tapant dessus. Malcolm continua cependant :

-Ça prendrait trop de temps de tout expliquer.

-Non, dit Reese. Maman pense qu'on couche ensemble. Voilà. C'est encore _plus court_ que ce que tu lui as dit.

Malcolm rougit, en regardant Reese avec effarement.

-Génial. Dis-le à tout le monde pendant que tu y es, Génie.

Reese était sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose, quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il voulait que tout le monde sache.

-Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, t'es mort Kanarben.

La menace fut totalement ignorée.

-Je te dirais tout ce soir, dit Malcolm à Stevie. Se rappelant de la promesse qu'il avait fait, il roula des yeux et ajouta :

-Ouais, peut-être demain. Ce soir, on doit emmener Dewey manger une glace.

-J'aurais aimé … avoir des pères … comme vous, dit difficilement Stevie, un sourire tout de même accroché sur son visage.

-Haha, Haha, répondit sarcastiquement Malcolm. Il distingua l'école au loin, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun de leurs parents ne les espionnaient, (Reese alla même jusqu'à vérifier dans les buissons si sa mère ne s'y cachait pas, Malcolm le laissa faire, ne sachant pas si elle n'était finalement pas capable d'aller aussi loin dans ses plans machiavéliques,) Reese et lui se lâchèrent la main.


	2. Chapter 2

Les sentiments s'étaient développés avec le temps, mijotant juste en dessous la surface. Mais ils ne flottaient pas, avant l'été où Reese eut 13 ans, et où il dû faire face aux faits et admettre qu'il était complètement et définitivement foutu.

Il fut capable de mettre à l'index le moment délicat du mois dernier comme une étrange et extraordinaire coïncidences. Il faisait chaud, il était fatigué, et ses hormones étaient hors de contrôle. Malcolm avait simplement été là. Alors quand Reese suggéra d'aller s'échouer sur le canapé devant la télé, tout contribua à la chose. Cet étrange sentiment d'excitation et d'ardeur qu'il ressentit quand Malcolm dit ''oui'' était juste le reflet de son ennui et de sa solitude; il voulait juste un peu de compagnie, c'était tout. Et quand, allongés tous les deux, regardant distraitement un documentaire sur les scarabées noirs sur la Discovery Channel, ayant chaud, et étant inquiet, il mit ça sur le dos de l'insupportable chaleur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Malcolm. Comment cela se pourrait-il ? L'agréable sensation qui s'était répandue dans son corps, alors que le bras de Malcolm effleurait le sien, était une pure coïncidence. Et il avait transpiré, parce que c'était l'été. C'était tout.

Mais ce qui se passa l'autre jour, fut impossible à nier. Même dans sa propre tête.

Pas qu'il est vraiment réussi à se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas un embarrassant - pur et dur - béguin pour son frère.

Il le savait, à un niveau ou à un autre, puisqu'il avait tous les signes basiques de l'attraction sexuelle. Après l'horrible et inconfortable discussion de Hal, expliquant que les comportements conflictuels apparents, qu'entretenaient les jeunes garçons avec eux-mêmes, se traduisaient souvent par je t'aime

Reese comprit que son père n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, et une fois qu'il commença à montrer les ''symptômes'' il fit l'addition.

Sa plus grande peur était que Malcolm s'aperçoive de quelque chose; si il était vraiment un génie, il pouvait finalement se rendre compte que son frère avait craqué sur lui. Et bien qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas le plus intelligent, ni le plus brillant, Reese avait assez de bon sens pour savoir qu'il ne serait pas bien reçu.

Alors il cacha ça du mieux qu'il pu, ce qui, selon lui, n'était pas très efficace.

Il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que Malcolm, et essayait désespérément de cacher ce ridicule et insensé béguin en se battant tout le temps avec lui, autant physiquement que verbalement. Et fraternellement, se disait-il. Pas comme le comportement typique du je t'aime, contre lequel Hal les avait prévenu. Non, totalement différemment.

Et pour certaines raison, ça marcha parfaitement. Surtout, suspectait Reese, parce que même dans ses moments de pure paranoïa, Malcolm ne pourrait jamais imaginer que son propre frère le regardait secrètement quand il se changeait, le soir, après sa douche.

Alors la fragile façade du ''grand-frère tyrannique'' marcha parfaitement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, ou tout se cassa la figure en moins de trente secondes.

Ça avait simplement commencé avec une dispute débile sur qui aurait la dernière canette de jus d'orange, qui tourna par la suite, en un match de catch (auquel se joignit sans aucune raison Dewey). Tout allait très bien, jusqu'au moment où Reese finit par s'asseoir sur Malcolm, chevauchant ses hanches et plaquant les épaules de son frère par terre, tandis que Dewey était derrière eux, frappant le dos de Reese avec une batte de base-ball, hurlant bruyamment. Après avoir réalisé que ce n'était vraiment pas la position la plus appropriée à avoir avec son frère, il remarqua qu'il était dur comme la pierre. Et à en juger par le visage de Malcolm, qui passa de la contrariété à la surprise, il avait également remarqué.

Mais ce ne fut pas en soi ce qui fit tout tomber à l'eau. Ça aurait pu, avec un certaine facilité, être considéré comme ''une de ces choses''. Juste comme ''quelque chose qui arrive''. Malcolm était intelligent, il comprenait probablement beaucoup mieux que Reese les réactions humaines, et ne s'énerverait pas excessivement à propos d'une réaction physique due à un stimulus.

En fait, ce qui foutu tout en l'air, ce fut la réaction de Reese. Il devint immédiatement rouge tomate, et s'éloigna de son frère, se reculant rapidement. La surprise de Malcolm, mélangée à un peu d'amusement, se transforma en une expression choquée. Dewey, ne remarquant rien du tout, continuait de frapper Reese avec la batte de base-ball. ''Je la veux, je la veux, je la veux !'', hurlait-il.

Reese se leva, évitant délibérément le regard de Malcolm. ''Ouais, vas-y, prends-la'', dit-il, toujours aussi rouge.

Dewey le regarda partir, paraissant déçu que la bagarre soit finie. Il se tournant vers Malcolm plein d'espoir. 'Je la veux ?', dit-il curieusement.

Fixant toujours l'endroit où Reese avait disparu dans l'entrée, Malcolm murmura ''Oui, bien sûr, prends-la.'' Dewey exprima son mécontentement, mais prit tout de même la canette et courut dehors pour jouer.

Oui, ce fut à cause de ça. Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout et Reese évita Malcolm les trois jours qui suivirent, espérant simplement que son frère lâche l'affaire. Il passa le plus clair de son temps dehors, faisant du vélo ou sortant dans le parc. Il ne regarda pas Malcolm durant les repas, et s'assurait d'aller au lit et de se lever plus tôt que lui. Pour dire vrai, il ne dormait pas vraiment très bien, et il pensait sans arrêt

à sa situation. Mais tout marchait à peu près comme il fallait, jusqu'à une certaine nuit, où Malcolm décida qu'il en avait assez, et réveilla Reese à deux heures du matin.

"De qu-? Hein ?" Marmonna Reese, frottant ses yeux encore endormis alors que Malcolm le secouait par les épaules pour le réveiller.

'Debout', chuchota Malcolm. 'Il faut qu'on parle.'

Reese grogna, s'assurant que Dewey dormait toujours en lui jetant un cou d'œil, et fit de même au réveil. ''Ça va pas ? Pas question. Il est deux heures du mat'... Retourne te coucher. On en reparlera plus tard !''

Malcolm le secoua encore, plus intensément. ''Non, on ne le fera pas, menteur !'', cracha Malcolm, jetant également un coup d'œil à Dewey. ''Tu vas encore te lever plus tôt et m'éviter toute la journée''. Il attrapa les épaules de Reese et le força à se retourner, pour qu'il le regarde. ''Allez, viens,'' dit-il gentiment, d'un air un peu implorant.

Le cœur de Reese fondit, et il dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de toucher le visage de son frère. ''Okay'', souffla-t-il faiblement.

Il marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon, dans le noir, et s'assirent sur le canapé. Reese sentait son cœur battre tellement fort, qu'il était sûr que Malcolm pouvait aussi l'entendre. La seule lumière dans la pièce venait de la lanterne allumée dans le porche. Reese pouvait juste distinguer le profil droit de Malcolm, et vit une hésitation prudente dans son œil visible.

Se forçant à respirer normalement, il essaya de paraître ennuyé, et non effrayé. ''Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''. Pas trop mal, mais un peu trop aigu pour être honnête.

Il entendit Malcolm avaler, et s'éclaircir la gorge. ''Bah'', commença-t-il nerveusement. ''Je crois qu'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, tu crois pas ?''

Reese serra les dents, s'empêchant alors d'enterrer son visage de honte dans ses mains. ''Quel autre jour ? De quoi tu parles ?''

Malcolm grogna silencieusement, et Reese pu le voir rouler ses yeux. ''S'il te plaît, ne joues pas à ça. C'est déjà assez bizarre comme ça.''

Reese croisa ses bras, attirant ses genoux contre son torse en guise de défense. Il s'arrêta, et pris alors une profonde inspiration. ''D'accord'', dit-il avec une petite voix, tournant la tête, embarrassé. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?''

''Euuuh'', il entendit Malcolm se rasseoir comme il le pouvait de l'autre côté du canapé. ''Je sais pas. Je dirais ... Je veux dire, c'est ... Mais qu'est-ce que je pense que c'est ?''

Reese envisagea de faire traîner la chose avec une réponse bien sarcastique du genre : Alors, tu penses que c'est quoi ?, mais décida que ça n'en valait pas le coup. ''Ouais'', murmura-t-il, mettant la tête dans ses genoux.

Il entendit la vive inspiration. Et alors, un ''Oh''.

Sentant son visage rougir, Reese se roula en boule, voulant être n'importe où ailleurs dans le monde. ''Alors'', réussit-il finalement à dire, ''tu vas te foutre de ma gueule, non ?'' Il se força à lever les yeux, pour essayer de lire l'expression qu'arborait Malcolm. ''Si tu le fais, tu peux le faire maintenant ? Comme ça, on en parlerait plus jamais.'' Il sentit les larmes au bord des yeux, et une poussée d'angoisse, due à sa propre faiblesse. ''J'ai un faible débile pour mon frère, je suis cinglé, et pervers et ...'', il déglutit, et essuya ses yeux, ''Alors traite moi de tapette, de psychopathe si tu veux, mais je veux pas en parler''.

Il y eu un long et insupportable silence, pendant lequel Reese voulait juste aller se recoucher, et mourir dans son lit. Et alors, il sentit Malcolm mettre une main hésitante à l'arrière de sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

''Je vais pas me moquer de toi'', chuchota Malcolm. Il avait l'air sidéré, mais pas dégoûte, quelque chose d'ébahi, d'incrédule, ... et quelque chose d'autre, dans la voix. Malgré tout, son ton était assez convaincant pour arrêter les larmes de Reese. Essuyant celles qui restaient, il regarda Malcolm timidement. Malcolm s'était rapproché de son frère, et ses doigts étaient toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux, les caressant nerveusement, son autre main traînant sur son genou. Malcolm regardait Reese, d'un air indescriptible.

''Tu le f'ra pas ?'' Demanda Reese avec hésitation. Il laissa sortir un petit rire étouffé, et sourit légèrement. ''J'veux dire, t'as une opportunité en or, là.''

Malcolm ne lui sourit pas en retour, mais eut un un air pensif et perplexe. ''Tu ... as le béguin pour moi ?' dit-il, d'une voix terne.

Reese se mordit les lèvres, et détourna le regard pour une seconde. ''Ouais ...'', dit-il d'une voix tellement timide qu'il se surprit lui-même. 'Tain, mais pourquoi j'agis comme une fille ? À ce moment là, il sentit la main de Malcolm qui était toujours sur son cou le tirer vers lui. Instinctivement, il sût qu'il allait se passait quelque chose d'intéressant et ferma les yeux, tandis que son cerveau lui hurlait dessus alors que Malcolm réduisait l'écart entre eux, et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Reese, ni même le meilleur. C'était chaste et doux, et il n'avait rien de spécial en soit, mais à ce moment là, il ne pensait plus à rien, et il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Il se gela, sa mâchoire au niveau de ses pieds quand Malcolm se retira brusquement et le regarda nerveusement. ''Je ... Enf-... Tu ...'' balbutia-t-il.

Malcolm détourna le regard, et même dans le noir, Reese pouvait voir que lui aussi rougissait, et au travers de son état de choc, il ressentit de la fierté, et de l'excitation.

Malcolm haussa les épaules. ''J'en sais rien.'' marmonna Malcolm. ''Au point où on en est, ça va pas changer grand chose.'' Reese toucha ses lèvres, fixant son frère avec un regard vide. Malcolm se tourna vers lui avec un encourageant et petit sourire. ''C'est bon,'' dit-il doucement. Il écarta la main de Reese de ses lèvres et la tint fermement. ''J'ai pas peur ni rien du tout.'' Il haussa encore une fois les épaules, et fronça les sourcils pensivement. ''Je veux dire, t'es mon frère et je t'aime. Et j'ai pas vraiment de raison de ne pas faire ... ça, quoi que ça puisse être, avec toi. Enfin, pas d'autres raison, à part celle que t'es mon frère. Mais je suis content que tu m'aimes vraiment, parce que, tu sais, je pensais que tu me détestais. Et maintenant, qu'il s'avère que tu m'aimes, aimer comme aimer, et c'est bizarre, et quelque peu inattendu, mais c'est plutôt bien, et cool et-''

''Malcolm,'' l'interrompit, le fixant. Malcolm se tût, et le regarda, toujours aussi rouge.

''Ouais ?'' murmura-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait baissé la voix.

''Mais de quoi tu parles ?''

Malcolm resta bouche-bée, puis laissa s'échapper un silencieux petit gloussement. ''Non rien, rien. Je me demandais juste deux-trois trucs. Laisse tomber.''

Il restèrent silencieux pendant plus de cinq minutes avant que Reese ne regarde leurs mains toujours entrelacées, et serra celle de Malcolm quelques instants. Reese s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Ouais ... On devrait se recoucher non ?''

Malcolm acquiesça d'un air penaud. ''Ouais, je crois qu'on devrait.''

Il retournèrent dans la chambre à pas feutrés, et au seuil de la porte, Reese attrapa l'épaule de Malcolm, l'arrêtant. ''Attends,'' dit-il, il s'arrêta, puis marmonna, ''Tu veux ... Tu veux dormir ... avec moi ?''

Malcolm parut surpris, y pensa, et dit ''oui'' doucement. ''Mais qu'est-ce qu'on dira à Maman ?'' demanda-t-il. ''J'veux dire, si on dors dans le même lit.'' ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il vit l'air horrifié de Reese. ''Si elle nous voit, demain matin.''

''Oh.'' Reese se détendit. Il haussa les épaules. ''Je sais pas, t'as qu'a monter un truc. Dit que Dewey a toussé toute la nuit, que t'as cru qu'il était malade, et que du coup, t'es venu dans mon lit pour pas finir malade comme un chien. Un truc dans le genre. Mens, tu le fais très bien.''

Malcolm acquiesça. ''Ouais, ok.''

Ils se glissèrent dans le petit lit, aussi silencieusement que possible. Le cœur de Reese battait à nouveau à tout rompre, mais cette fois, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une excitation vertigineuse, sachant parfaitement que Malcolm ne le rejetterait pas, et ne flipperait pas non plus. Il s'allongèrent côte à côte, le dos de Malcolm collé contre le torse de Reese. Dewey ronflait doucement de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Après quelques minutes, Reese remarqua que Malcolm était moins tendu; il se relaxait à son contact un peu plus chaque seconde. Se sentant d'une hardiesse sans nom, Reese enleva son T-shirt, et le jeta par terre. Malcolm se raidit légèrement.

''Fait chaud,'' expliqua Reese, monotonement.

''Ouais,'' chuchota Malcolm, semblant nerveux, mais un peu amusé, aussi. Timidement, il se rapprocha encore plus de Reese, qui drapa un bras protecteur autour de lui.

Reese déposa un baiser dans la nuque de son frère. ''Bonne nuit,'' dit-il.

Malcolm prit une profonde inspiration, et se retourna pour embrasser Reese. Se retirant après quelques secondes, il sourit. ''Bonne nuit.''

Et Reese pût enfin dormir comme il fallait, pour changer.


	3. Chapter 3

Tous ses instincts naturels lui hurlaient d'intervenir, et que Dieu lui vienne en aide. Lois ne voulait rien d'autre de plus qu'asseoir les garçons et leur crier dessus pendant plus d'une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que ce qu'ils faisaient été insensé. Mais qu'importe la raison, il fallait toujours que ce soit dans ces moments-là qu'elle se rappelle vivement ce que c'était, d'être un adolescent. Elle se rappelait de la confusion et des émotions, les conversations chuchotées au téléphone jusque tard dans la nuit, et les rêveries des collégiennes. Les idylles de l'enfance.

Oui, elle avait affaire à des garçons, ce qui était un peu différent, mais pour autant que Lois sache, le bête et premier amour était universel à cet âge, qu'importe de sexe de l'autre.

Alors, elle compatissait. A l'encontre de son meilleur jugement. Elle comprit, même si les détails lui paraissaient ahurissants. Et, pire encore, elle se prit à penser que Malcolm et Reese pouvaient vraiment être parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Ce fut juste une brève pensée, cela ne dura pas longtemps, ce fut juste une idée momentanée qui flotta à la surface de son esprit, alors qu'elle les regardait assis tous les deux sur le canapé, leurs épaules se touchant légèrement. Mais le fait même que cette pensée lui soit venue à l'esprit, était terrifiant. Reconnaissant elle-même que préférer savoir que ses fils couchent ensemble, plutôt qu'avec des bimbos, n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle était préparée.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de quand elle le remarqua pour la première fois. Cela se fit progressivement, il n'y eût pas de grande révélation, juste un calme pincement au cœur, qu'elle vint finalement à accepter. Quelque part, durant la période où les garçons transitèrent du collège au lycée, et passant l'âge de vouer à Francis une adoration idéaliste (ce envers quoi Lois serait éternellement reconnaissante), elle remarqua un tournant dans leur relation. Tous les éléments traditionnels de la rivalité entre frères étaient toujours là, mais il semblait que leurs bastons manquaient de l'ardeur qu'elles avaient l'habitude de contenir. Elle se rappela avoir pensé une fois, qu'ils se disputaient plus comme un vieux couple que comme des frères.

Peut-être que cette pensée déclencha quelque chose au fond de son cerveau, un avertissement, sur ce qui était en train de se produire.

Malcolm et Reese étaient inséparables. Lois savait que sa famille n'était pas populaire auprès du voisinage, et cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de savoir que les garçons n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais un jour, alors que Malcolm ne passa plus chaque jour avec Stevie, optant plutôt pour passer du temps avec son frère, Lois sut que quelque chose se tramait. Elle ne pouvait par contre, pas mettre le doigt sur quoi, parce que, vraiment, elle n'avait aucune raison de penser au pire.

Jusqu'au moment où elle les vit depuis la fenêtre. Elle faisait la vaisselle, regardant les garçons jouer au Basket dehors. Malcolm et Dewey faisaient équipe conte Reese, ils riaient tous et s'amusaient, et Lois se replongeait dans l'évier avec un sourire sur le visage. Dewey sautaient pour essayer de récupérer le ballon des mains de Reese, et Malcolm se baissa pour passer derrière lui, lui sauta dessus, et alors, ils étaient tous par terre, se bagarrant gentiment. Et le sourire de Lois ne se fana pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Malcolm, sur le dos, regardant Reese, qui le chevauchait. Et elle remarqua le désir, vacillant dans leurs yeux dans ce qu'ils pensaient être un moment rien qu'à eux. Dewey ne faisait pas attention, il était en train de courir après le ballon dans l'allée.

Et Lois sut à ce moment là que tout son déni, son assurance, ses espoirs et ses prières n'avaient servis à rien, parce ses fils s'aimaient et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire contre cela.

Ce fut vraiment la pire partie : prendre connaissance de son impuissance. Si seulement elle avait obéit à ses instincts initiaux et avait mis un frein à leur relation, au lieu de penser sans arrêt à cette situation, et arriver, contre sa volonté, à l'inévitable conclusion que ses fils s'étaient choisis avec sagesse. Bien sûr, quand les gens découvriront finalement, inévitablement, la chose, ce sera douloureux et humiliant, et certaines de leurs connaissances les mettrait à part (ce qui pourrait potentiellement être une bénédiction), et ils ne le feraient probablement jamais en société (bien que Reese n'avait jamais eu aucune chance d'être à la première place, et Malcolm était bien trop obsédé par le fait d'être la personne la plus intelligente dans la pièce pour se faire de vrais amis). Mais, et alors ? Lois détestait l'admettre, et espérait être capable se mentir à elle-même, mais la glaciale et dure vérité était que sa famille serait toujours à part. Ils étaient brusques et autodestructeurs, ils avaient un pauvre jugement, et une mauvaise intuition, et aucune personne normale ne les accepterait jamais tels qu'ils étaient.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait de l'importance ?

Ça n'en avait pas. Au moins, pas plus que toutes leurs mauvaises habitudes, qui les avaient séparées du reste du monde.

Et ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Reese n'était pas intelligent et n'avait aucun ami, il manquait cruellement d'empathie et de bon sens, et il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un qui accepterait tout cela sans poser de questions. Il avait besoin d'une personne qui l'aimerait en dépit et _à cause_ de tous ses défauts.

Et Malcolm avait à peu près les mêmes problèmes de socialisation. Il était beaucoup trop cynique pour rester avec une fille émotionnellement stable plus d'un mois. Et il avait besoin de quelqu'un à impressionner, quelqu'un qui le respecterait et qui admirerait son intelligence et ses sombres sarcasmes.

Alors, ils étaient la parfaite union. Et, oui, ils étaient frères. Mais si jamais personne d'autre ne les accepterait, pourquoi devraient-ils se retenir de s'accepter l'un l'autre ? Mais merde, cela aurait probablement été une bonne idée que les deux sortent ensemble, même s'ils _n'avaient pas_ été attirés du tout par l'autre.

Mais ils l'étaient, et ils s'aiment d'une manière dont Lois n'aurait jamais pu les penser capables. Alors, elle regarda ailleurs. Elle laissa courir. Elle souffrait en silence, en attendant que tout cela aille au diable.

Regardant, et attendant. Comme n'importe quelle bonne mère le ferait.


End file.
